Vandread: The Third Stage
by Mr.Hibiki
Summary: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to do a lot at school and I couldn't do my story, but I got my reviews and now I well do my story once more.as soon as my dad unlocks the door to the computer room
1. A New Stage

(Two weeks have past since the Harvest has been defeated, but that doesn't mean that the worst is over.

The people from Tarak and majir have started the experiments on men and women living togetter. Now

Hibiki must work on trying to tell Dita how he fells for her.)

(At the Majir Pirate Base)

"Well it seems that everyone is her and acounted for. Now we just that hope the experiment well be an success"

Duero was busy looking thought a class where all the men were being hold.Jura is asking them questions

about them self.

"Well, what if the experiment doesn't work, what then? ribbit ribbit I mean men and women never got along together before, so how sure we are of it happening now?"Paiway said by putting her frog down.

"Well if you notice the strong relationship between Hibiki and Dita then there lies your answer. If a strong relationship like that can happen to those two then it can happen to anyone"Duero said looking at Paiway.

"Oh, I see." Paiway said thinking that she knows."Speaking of Hibiki and Dita where are those two anyway" Paiway said a little curious.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say they are in Dita's room" said Duero with a smile.

"Hibiki is in Dita's room...wow" Paiway said a little surprised.

(In Dita's Room)

"Ouch! Will you be careful Dita, I'm already in enough pain" Hibiki said holding his head.

"I'm sorry Hibiki but its hard to get the bandage off your head. I'm sorry" Dita went up and kissed his head.

"Umm...why did you do that for?" Hibiki said blushing.

"Well, I hurt your head, so, I kissed it to make it better" Dita said smileing.

Hibiki saw her smile and was redder than a tomato on a hot summer day."(_Man, why did she have to be so nice, I mean I always try to get away from her back then, but now it's different...)"_Hibiki was thinking until he felt someones hand on his head.

"Um, Hibiki your red, are you sick?" Dita said to the ripe Hibiki.

"No, I'm not sick you idiot but... thanks for worrying" Hibiki said a little embarrassed.

(smile) "Your welcome Hibiki" Dita pulled off the rest of the bandage."There, good as new, don't you think Hibiki"said Dita.

"Hey..uh..Dita..can I tell you something important. I been wanting to tell you this ever since this whole thing started" Hibiki said blushing.

"Umm, you..have something improtant to tell me Hibiki" Dita said wondering what it was.

"Now you better listen up cause I'm only saying this once, ok"Hibiki said even more embarrassed."Now what I'm trying to say is that I..I..think...I...love..(knock, knock)" Before Hibiki could say what he wanted there was someone at the door.

"Huh,grrrr...who the hell is it" Hibiki was angry cause he was interrupted.

"Hibiki, Dita, are you in there?" A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hey, its Meia,.. I wonder what she wants?"Dita then noticed that Hibiki got up and went to the door. He pressed a button on the side of the door and when he pressed it the door slid open and Meia came into view.

"What the hell you want Meia" Hibiki said blushing a little.

"Well I see you finally got the guts to go to Dita's room. I have to say you proved me wrong" Meia said and smiled.

Hibiki got distracted by the smile and replied "I hope you didn't come all this way just to say that" said Hibiki.

"No. I came to tell you that the captian and commander would like to see you two for a meeting" Meia said.

"A meeting huh, what for" asked Hibiki, almost questioningly.

"Hey, I'm just a messenger, not my business to know why, just to tell you otherwise" exclaimed Meia with a mocking smirk.

sigh "Alright, well be there" Hibiki agreed to. Then after that Meia left the front door.sigh "Alright, lets go see what this is about" Hibiki went out the door.

"Um, ok...hey! Wait for me!" Dita cried out to Hibiki, wanting to catch up.

"You know, you don't have to come with me...just wait in your room" Hibiki explained.

"Well, maybe if Meia didn't say the 'TWO' of us, then maybe I wouldn't" she told back to him.

"Ummm...alright, let's get going" Hibiki said to Dita after pausing.

"Well, let's go Mr. Alien...um...I mean Hibiki" Dita spoke, correcting his name before grabbing his hand. Hibiki was blushing when she did this.

Then the two hurried to the boardroom, Dita dragging Hibiki all the way.


	2. A New Enemy

After a few minutes, Hibiki and Dita reached the meeting room doors.When Hibiki and Dita went in, there was several people in the room, mostly women.

There was Jura, B.C., the captain, Meia, Duero, Gascogne, and Misty. When Hibiki and Dita went in, the door closed behind them. They went over to some seats and set down.

"Well, I can see that everyone is here and acounted for. In that case lets start this meeting" Buzam continued. "Now most of you are wondering why we called you all here. We need to talk to you about the matter of the experiment with the men and women" Buzam finished.

"What are you mean commander, I interviewed all the man and they all agreed to get along with the women so noting to worry about...right?" Jura said to the Captain and the commander.

"Yes, I know you interviewed the men, but were not sure how the men well get along with the women. Men are known for there lack of manners towards woman" when the commander had done spoken her opinions, the captain took role to speak. "Now remember, this is the first time men and women have been together, or will be together in a way of saying. I don't think an interview will be of best interest Jura" spoke the elderly captain.

Everyone thought for a few minutes until they heard a voice. "Why not a representive" the voice spoke aloud and everyone looked in the direction of the source and Hibiki was the one who gave the odd question.

The captian and the commander look at each other "A representive, what do you mean young one?" the captian said to Hibiki.

"What I mean is, why not have a representive talk to each group of genders. Just have a women talk to the men, and have a man talk to the women. It's so simple that even Burt can think of something like this" Hibiki said a little overconfident.

"Well, thats a good idea, but it's not the women were conserned about, were more conserned about the men. Noting less" Meia said from the other side of the table. When she said this Hibiki got a little mad.

"Now hold on, that may not be such a bad idea" the captain said and Hibiki was happy someone got his idea."But no need for the man talking to the women. All we have to think about is finding someone to talk to the men" the captain said to the grew.

"Then we need to find someone who knows alot about men and..umm..can show the men how be around the women" Dita said putting her few cents in to the conversation

Then everyone thought for a few seconds and look in the direction of where Misty was sitting."What me? No way, you want me to talk to the men" Misty said, trying to get out of the situation.

"But Misty, you are the only women who knows the most about men on the ship. I could do it my self, but I don't know the first thing about talking to a lady" Duero said telling the true.

"Well..huh..yes but, I'm sure there are other people who can do it besides me" but all eyes were still on Misty.

"Well Misty, as far as I'm conserned you fit the part perfectly. You don't have to do it for long just until the men understand" the captain said with a smile.

"(blushing) Alright, I guess we have no other options, but can sister Meia be with me when I'm there" Misty said to the captain.

"Yes I gue...huh..what!" Meia was got off guard from the reply.

"Why yes. Meia can be with you when you talk to the men" the captain giggling a little.

"Now just hold on there.." Meia was cut off by the commander.

"Well, as far as I'm can see this meeting is over. You may all go back to what you were doing" when the commander finished everyone left the meeting room until. "Hibiki wait! We want to talk to you for a few minutes of your time" the commander called out to Hibiki.

Hibiki stoped and looked back at the commander. He looked back at Dita."You go on ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes" Hibiki said to Dita. "Ok Hibiki" Dita went out the doors and the doors closed behind her."Ok, so what do you want to talk to me about" Hibiki said questionely.

Hibiki has been in the meeting room for some time now and Dita has been paceing outside in the hall waiting outsaid for him.Paceing Umm...umm...whats takeing Hibiki so long. He sure has been in there for a long time now, I hope he won't take much longer" Dita said standing in the middle of the hall.

"What are you doing Dita,(ribit ribit)" Palway was walking down the hall until she saw Dita. "What are you doing just standing here for?" Palway said, in question.

"I'm waiting for Hibiki to come out of the meeting room with the captain and the commander" Dita said, without looking at Palway. Than a second later, the door open and Hibiki came out with a worried face. "Oh Hibiki, I was wondering when you would come..out, huh...Hibiki is there something wrong." Dita said, conserned.

"Huh...oh..hey Dita" Hibiki said, without much spirit in is greeting.

"What's wrong Hibiki, did the captain and the commander say something bad" Dita said, even more worried.

"Um...shaking is head nothings wrong. I just dazed out for a second. Umm, have you been standing out here, waiting for me all this time" Hibiki said, trying to smile.

"Yes Hibiki, I have" Dita said.

"Well..um..lets go" Hibiki said going down the hall.

"Are you sure your alright Hibiki" Dita said, still conserned.

"Didn't I just tell you, I'm ok, couldn't be better. Now well you stop asking already" Hibiki said, going back down the hall...thinking."(_ Man, everything is not ok, not after what I just heard )" _Hibiki was thinking about what went on in the meeting room.

**(Flashback)**

"Ok, so what do you want to talk to me about?" Hibiki said, looking at the ladys.

"We want to talk to you about you and Dita" the commander said to Hibiki.

"What? What the brought this up all of a sudden" Hibiki said, confused

"Now Hibiki, we know this is none of our business, but...but" the commander tryed to say what she wants to say, but she didn't know how to say it. Then the captain took after what she was trying to say.

"What B.C. is trying to say is that, cause of the situation we are in with the men and women. We got orders from Majir and Tarak to do our experiments with you and Dita" the commander said, hopeing that Hibiki would understand.

"Hold on one dame minute. Who gave you the order to do this anyway?" Hibiki said, angry.

"The ones who gave us these orders were...Grandpa and Grandma of Tarak and Majir" the commander said, answering the question.

"What! What the hell are thay butting there selfs in to my business for, huh?" Hibiki said, trying to understand. Than the commander and the captain look at each other and nod there heads.

"Now Hibiki, you must understand, but its about time you known. Grandpa and Grandma...are your parents" the captain said to Hibiki.

"WHAT!" Hibiki shouted. "That can't be, it just can't be. How can thay be my parents, thay be dead by now?" Hibiki said, trying to get a reply out of the captain.

"Now Hibiki, you must know that there doing this for you, but I my self, can't say that this is the best for you" the commander said, a little discourage.

"Why..why didn't thay tell me befour, of all the time I suffer in life, the pain I indore, and they didn't even know that there own son was in so much pain" Hibiki said, extremely angry.

The commander and captain didn't say anything from the intense question. Hibiki stand there for a few seconds and said "sigh does..Dita have to know?" Hibiki said in almost a wispier.

"Well, she doesn't have to know, but if you want to.." the captain said, waiting for a response.

"Thats ok, she doesn't have to know" Hibiki walk to the door and said something befour he went out. "You know, I always wonder who my parents were, now that I know, things aren't going to be different and I'm not doing this for my parents or you. I'm doing this for Dita" and after that he went out the doors.

**(End Flashback)**

Hibiki thought for a minute and knew what he had to do. "(_I know what they said is something I have to do, but how do I tell this to Dita. I mean, I don't like to keep secrets form Dita ...ok I'll tell her)"_ Hibiki stop and turned to face Dita. "Hey, Dita" Hibiki said.

"Um...yes Hibiki" Dita answered.

"I have to tell you about what went on in the meeting room" Hibiki was scared to tell her .

"What is it Hibiki, tell me" Dita was wondering what he was about to say.

"Well, I just found out that my parents are..." but befour he could tell her there was a big crash and Dita and Hibiki fell down on the floor.

"Ouch, what the hell was that, an earthquake" Hibiki said.

"But Hibiki were in space, hoe can there be an earthquake" Dita said trying to get up. Then another crahs came and Dita almost fell, tell someone catched her. "Huh, thanks whoever you are...oh, hi Meia" the person whocatch Dita was Meia.

"Hey Meia, what the hell is going on?" Hibiki said to Meia.

"What do you thank, were under attack" Meia answered.

"Attack, by what?" Hibiki answered back at her.

"I'm not sure, but if we want to find out we need to get to the hanger, now lets go" then Meia,Hibiki,and Dita ran off to the hanger.

**(On the outside of the ship)**

In space, wird looking machine with four long robotic arms with claws were shooting at the Nirvana. At the bridge of the Nirvana everyone was getting into position at there places. The captain and the commander got back to the bridge and got to there positions.

"Burt! Get the ship into orbit, stat" the commander shout out.

"Roger that commander" Burt said trying to get the ship into orbit, but than the enemy shot at the Nirvana and something happen. There was a strange surge at the Nirvana. Than a screen came up at the bridge and it was Burt with some bad news. " We can't move commander, I don't know why, but my system is down" then another face came on the screen and it was Parfet.

"It's true commander, our systems are down and we can't move. Those last shots from those..things most have did something to our systems, but I think I can steal put up the layer shilds, but enough for five layers" Parfet said to the commander.

"Five layers, that won't be enough. sigh Fine, five layers well have to do for now. Ok Parfet bring up the shields, now!" the commander said to Parfet.

"Roger that commander" than Parfet and Burt came off the screen.

The commander sighed. "I wonder if we well survive" when the commander spoke someone else came on the screen.

"Hey, don't weary. If you havin't forgotton you have Hibiki the man on your side" Hibiki said when he came on the screen.

"(smile) Well, I guess we have some hope left" the commander said in relief.

"Some hope, no way, we have hope. We may not know whose attacking us, but one things is for sure, we won't lose, besides we never lost befour and were not starting now" when Hibiki said this the screen disappeared.

"He always knows just what to say at just the right time" tha captain said with a smile if relief.

"Yes captain, but well his words of encouragement be helpful in this fight?" the commander said conserned about the situation.

After a few minutes Hibiki's Vanguard along with the others in dreads came out of the Nirvana and after thay left the main hanger the layer shield came up on the Nirvana. The new enemy notice the fleet from the base and went after them.

"Barnette, you have control of the B Team, I'll take the A Team" Meia gave the orders to her follwers.

"Huh Meia..HERE THEY COME!" Jura saw the enemy come in at a high speed.

"Ok everyone, we may not know what these things are, but we got to take them down. SO LETS GO!" Hibiki drew his sword and went after the enemy with Dita and the others behind them, but can they win this fight. Lets hope.


End file.
